superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother 3
Mother 3 (マザースリー Mazā Surī) is a 2006 role-playing video game developed by Nintendo, Brownie Brown and HAL Laboratory and published for the Game Boy Advance handheld game console. The game has only been released in Japan, though it has a worldwide cult following. It was written by Shigesato Itoi, the creator of the series, and directed by Nobuyuki Inoue. The music was composed by Shōgo Sakai. While Mother 3 is the sequel to EarthBound and is the third game in the series, the story focuses on a new, unrelated cast of characters. Mother 3 is set on the "Nowhere Islands", a series of sparsely inhabited islands on Earth. The game switches perspectives between the main characters, who are all people (or animals) who live on the islands. The game focuses on twins named Lucas and Claus, their family, and the friends who join them to fight against the mysterious Pigmask Army. The game's story is a tragedy: its main themes involve coping with the loss of family members and the perils of consumerism. The game also has many comedic elements, such as its parody of other video games. The game was advertised as "strange, funny, and heartrending". Mother 3 had a very long development cycle; it began development in 1994 as a Super Famicom title, but development transitioned to the 64DD, then to the Nintendo 64, and finally to the Game Boy Advance. Although Nintendo of America has not announced plans to localize Mother 3, a fan translation group has released a patch to translate the game into English. According to Itoi there are no plans to create a fourth Mother game, and has announced not to create another installment. However, he may continue making other games besides Mother. Super Beard Bros. Uploaded on April 26th, 2014, Mother 3 is the sequel to America's Earthbound, a game that Jirard personally loved. This series is filled with many accidents, such as losing the game's audio and losing the save data multiple times, but even through this, the bros. play on, set on beating this game, even if it takes them as long as Wild Arms (okay, maybe not that long)... Episodes #Cha-Ching! #Bread With Nuts #Super Soot Bros! #What's In The Box? #The Cloth and the Thief #Mother's Day #The Free Store #The Walking Bushie #Magic Men and Women #Abomination and Son #Duster Bowl # Stinky Ghostbusters # The Shining Spittoon of Mr. Passion # Clayter Man # Shake That Wess # Hummingberg #Want Some Dung? #Sonic Adventure '06 #Companion Box #Fassads a Dick #EatFassad #Driving In Cars With Frogs #Like Father, Like Moron #I Can't Believe It's Not Butterfrog! #Claymen's PUNishment #The Road to Titiboo #PFFFTTH!!! #Flowers in the Attic #Shimmy Zmizz's Raspberries #The Power of Friendship #KangaSharknado #Unsafe State #Hyl-Yeah! #Duster's Destiny Days #Jukes of Hazard #Sunflowers #World's Tiniest Microphone ♥ #Here Lies Blip #Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate #Hanna The Vampire #You're Welcome #Michael Jackson's Rhythm Heaven #We invented Laterman! Where are you guys going? Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Mother 3